Simon the Bilby
Background Simon began his career as a highly skilled surgeon and body-reconstruction scientist, while not long after ehancing his occupations by developing special serums that supposedly made his subjects live for much longer extents of time than usual. When his business was shut down after his patients began to experience a number of "side-effects" from his medication he proceeded with his life-long goal and resorted to not only exceeding the life limit of his subjects but also reanimating the deceased by using a great deal of scientific methods and, strangely enough, species fusion techniques. Though all of his experiments and creations conclude in failure he continues his attempts to perfect his god-playing tactics assured that he will one day succeed, regardless of the consequences. History Simon, before his mentally-ruptured medical incidents, was a respected professional surgeon in his time and famous for his many endeavors in organic body reconstruction and interests in several fields of genetics. He had a successful career as a part-time scientist in his days developing new and improved ways to extend the life-line of his patients which revolutionized artificial medication, allowing several of his clients to live for much longer periods of time. As a result of consistent abuse to his life-changing product, however, many of his patients had begun to experience a number of neurological side-effects such as delusional episodes, severe anxiety enhancements, extreme paranoia, and even temporal psychosis. Unfortunately the bad side-effects of his medication started to set in, and Simon, who had sampled horrific amounts of his own products, began to experience extreme mental abnormalities. Despite the several faults of his products he refused to give up on his work and continued to research techniques on how to design a more efficient dosage that would hopefully exceed the life-limit of his patients all the more. In the duration of his studies he discovered sufficient data on how to artificially replentish dead cells and reactivate failed organs thus leading to his most recent campaign of "reanimating the dead." Much to his disapproval the company shut down his program and confiscated all of his working utilities and material. Obsessed with pursuing his life-long objective with rigorous contempt Simon turned to more desperate and "creative" methods and dug up fresh bodies from graves, transporting the corpses/carcasses to the residence of his basement where he established his new secretive working station. His primary focus on deceased reanimation revolved around a fairly strategic procedure known as "cross-species genetics;" taking adaptations and advantages from one species and applying them to another. Wanting to become the next "Frakensteign," (so to speak) Simon began his genetic miracles and actually managed to bring his creations back from the dead. Though of his own aversion many of his creations ended up resembling only monsters/creatures whereas he had been anticipating beautiful and remarkable specimens. Simon became so paranoid with making his creations beautiful that he began seeing gorgeous hallucination-based figures, anonymously manifested into his psychological atmosphere by Yvette who gradually supported his twisted plans of scientific forresuscitation. Dr. Simon looked to these imaginary figures to guide him in his quest to make his creations as beautiful as they, but his constant failures drove him more and more down the path of insanity. Personality Simon was originally very generous and creative before his intellectual medical incidents. He partook in delivering sufficient amounts of the profit he acquired through his many medical discoveries to the Salvation Army and to orphanages purely out of munificence. Simon believed that manufacturing a vaccine that could augment the life-spam of his patients would not only benefit his career but also change the world and decrease the number of illness-established inconveniences. But after sampling relatively large quantities of his own medication which apparently was able to achieve his desired goal he began to hullucinate and lose control of his more civilized actions. Simon is now a total recluse, a shadow-hidden individual living in utter solitude afflicted over the side-effects of his own medication. He often speaks to himself more than anyone else and his tone has an extraordinary tendency to heighten and lower rapidly not at all reliant on any situation. He whispers his own thoughts without even knowing it and chants random secrets to himself out loud, for example: as if the person he's plotting against can't so much as hear him, when in fact its completely clear. He happens to be greatly plagued by schizophrenic episodes that leave him confused about reality and psychological fabrication, therefore making him rather dangerous to be within close proximity of. Sometimes he'll even resort to killing somebody if he knows he can get away with it and if he believes it will conveniece him with his project, Simon typically informs the unfortunate victims of his plans to destroy them, he can even (for unknown reasons) elaborate on the gruesome details just before he strikes. Abilities Aside from Simon's miraculous level of intellectual aptitude his various experiments upon himself have also enhanced his personal physical faculties to heights beyond natural development. The hormonial augmentation serum his body was exposed to, (his first experiment), was consequentially discovered to be toxic and needed to be treated with a vaccine before possible death in which Simon manufactured specifically for this purpose. However, the toxic serum adapted to the vaccine thus allowing his body to genetically reconstruct itself while maintaining his current survival. Because of this Simon is highly physically powerful, able to lift far beyond his own body weight and sprint at distances that surpass even Olympic level athletes. This also helps him in his studies whereas if he needs to transport heavy equipment or even a body to another location he can do so by using only his unnatural strength without the assistance of a partner. His reflexes are portrayed as being "perfect" as he can counter hand-based attacks with minimal effort. Art Gallery Nimue_x_Simon.jpg|"Nimue and Simon getting Married ;w;" by Knux Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Bilbies